A countenance more in sorrow than in anger
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set during 3x09. Jasper returns to the palace armed with information that threatens to tear the Henstridge family apart, but little does he know that his own past is about to be thrown into the spotlight. Will Jasper and Eleanor get their happy ending or are there dark forces at play that are too difficult for them to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

It has now officially been three weeks, Eleanor thought to herself miserably, as she turned over to see the fox lying next to her fast asleep, on Jasper's side of the bed.

She was at a point now of not even caring. Not caring about the fact that there was a real live fox right next to her, or that she had moved back to her side of the bed. She felt herself starting to move out of the pining and denial stage too, and into one of acceptance. Yes, she was not ready to date yet, but that didn't mean she had to be broken and lonely.

Still, she cast a casual glance at her phone to see if he had texted.

Still nothing.

"You're so lucky you don't have to worry about relationships," Eleanor told the fox, before suddenly the doors to her room burst open.

In the doorway stood a flustered Rosie accompanied by an excited Sarah Alice, who darted straight for the fox on Eleanor's bed. The fox giving out a tiny yelp.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Rosie began quickly, "It's just, James, Mr Hill, I mean, he said that Sarah Alice and you hang out a lot and that you would be ok with it, but I didn't know if you were still asleep or not and- oh my God! Is that a fox?!"

Sarah Alice stood next to the bed, regarding the fox inquisitively, "Did something happen to Jasper Caterpillar?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, no. He just went away for a while."

"Well it looks like he's back now," Sarah Alice said, gesturing to the fox, "Isn't that right Jasper Fox?"

Sarah Alice reached out to pet the fox, but Eleanor grabbed her hand to stop her, "No, Jasper's definitely a caterpillar."

Sarah Alice frowned, "How would you know? You said he was away. Have you seen him?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Well then you can't possibly know that the evil Queen didn't turn him into a fox, can you?" Sara Alice answered.

"No, no, I guess I can't," Eleanor concluded, confused by the whole conversation.

"I am so confused right now, your highness," Rosie said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry," Sarah Alice answered reassuringly, "We're just talking about Jasper Caterpillar. He's Eleanor's boyfriend. Oh and my ex-boyfriend. Oh, and he's called Frosty the Caterpillar in the story book, of course. Why aren't you wearing your happily ever after necklace, Eleanor?"

Eleanor frowned, "What do you mean the story book and what's a happily ever after necklace?"

Sarah Alice bit her lip, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Please don't Jasper. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Eleanor sighed, "It doesn't matter now anyway. Jasper is gone."

"Begging your pardon, your highness," Rosie said timidly, "But I'm assuming that Jasper Caterpillar or Frosty the Caterpillar is actually Royal Protection officer Jasper Frost?"

Eleanor nodded, "That's right."

"Well he came back last night," Rosie said, "I mean I saw someone with His Royal Highness Prince Liam and His Royal Highness Prince Liam called him Jasper, and I know that Mr Frost is, was, is his security detail."

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you, Rosie."

"Yay!" Sarah Alice yelled, jumping up and down, scaring the fox, who darted through the doorway, "Jasper Caterpillar is back!"

Eleanor and Rosie smiled.

"Well you better go and find him," Eleanor said, "And tell him that his Princess is ready to see him."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper sat in the camera room again, trying not to think about the last time he had been sat there.

The phone call, the moment when he'd known that everything was over, the story book that seemed to be screaming at him from inside of the filing cabinet.

All of these things nagged at his mind.

But now there was something else, something far more important.

Brandon Boon had dropped a bomb shell on him.

Jasper sighed, it seemed that guy was like a slow tap, dripping information here and there every now and then. One day he'd have to find a way to force all the information he could out of that guy.

But for now, he had to find out more, gather more information, because if he even spoke to Liam about this without evidence then he'd be arrested for treason.

So now he was scanning through every piece of information he could find, all of Ted's old hard drives that had finally been released back to him and James. Because if he was going to win Eleanor back, and if he was going to make everything right for the Henstridge family, then this was the way to do it.

Finding the King's killer had been the key last time, Jasper thought to himself, maybe this would be the key this time round.

Although, given everything, he doubted Eleanor would even want to see his face after she found out the truth.

His phone beeped, announcing that a text had arrived.

Of course, Jasper thought with a melancholy grin, he'd asked her to look into the Moroccan Prince.

He scrolled through the message.

And of course, Jasper thought with a sigh, there was nothing. The Prince was perfect.

It was just like he'd thought before, eventually someone just like Beck would come along and sweep the Princess off her feet.

And when that happened, he would leave forever, and he hoped Liam would understand, because there was no way he could watch the Princess being happy with some other guy.

Liam was right, he had given some shit advice to him, about moving on and forgetting.

But then again, there was one person, although not really at all qualified, who he had turned to for relationship advice. In fact he was surprised that she had sought him out already…

"There you are!" Sarah Alice yelled, "The Princess wants to speak to you."

Jasper grinned at the little girl, hugging her, "I'm sorry for going away. But I'm back now."

"Good," Sara Alice continued, "Because I was so worried. I mean, I thought the wicked queen had turned you into a fox, because this morning there was a fox in Eleanor's bed."

"A fox?" Jasper asked puzzled.

"Yes, Jasper, a literal fox," the little girl answered as if Jasper was a simpleton, "Yes, because Daddy said I should go and keep the Princess company because she hasn't been herself lately, and because Daddy doesn't like Sebastian Tiger, so I went with Rosie. And the fox was just there, and I thought it was you at first…Oh, and I accidentally told Eleanor about the story book and the necklace, sorry. I thought you'd already given it to her."

Jasper sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well you can still surprise her," Sara Alice said.

"How?" Jasper asked her.

"Well I heard Daddy talking to Eleanor last night about Sebastian buying a restaurant for her," Sara Alice said, "Daddy wasn't happy about it I don't think, he said it was a bit impetu- impetuous, that's it! So, Eleanor told him that it wasn't, and in fact it was owned by both Sebastian and her."

"And this helps me how?" Jasper asked. Inside he was seething, he was well-off, especially after the years of cons, but he'd spent most his money that summer on following Eleanor around the world, and there was no way he could buy a restaurant for her.

"You could buy the half of the restaurant that Sebastian owns," Sara Alice stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "And then you could host a Valentine's Day dinner for the Princess and that'll be the big surprise."

"Yeah, but there's two problems," Jasper said, "One, Sebastian's probably not going to sell his share of the restaurant, and two, Valentine's Day isn't for another month."

Sara Alice sighed, shaking her head, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You need to be more optimistic. If Mr Tiger doesn't want to sell his share, you'll just have to take it from him, and, as for Valentine's Day, who says it has to be on actual Valentine's Day, after all Eleanor is a princess, so I don't think it's right that she has to share Valentine's Day with every other person in the world. Do you?"

Jasper smiled, "That's right, she shouldn't have to share. But how do you supposed I take his restaurant from him?"

Sarah Alice pondered that, "Maybe he's a money laundry-er or tax-vader?"

Jasper frowned, "I don't know. I like you're thinking though. You're a genius." Money laundering or tax evasion, there was probably a good chance that Harper Day hadn't looked into those two, but he could.

"Of course I'm a genius," Sara Alice, "Now, go and speak to your Princess."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around ten when Eleanor was, nearly, ready to see Jasper. She'd spent an excessive amount of time choosing out the right outfit and make-up and making sure she was wearing the perfume that Jasper loved- which she had hidden away after the break-up and had taken a good fifteen minutes to find.

"Rosie, what do you think?" Eleanor asked, looking down at the dress she was wearing with a tall pair of black heels, "Too much or not enough?"

Rosie shrugged, "I, er-."

"Don't worry," Eleanor said, "It'll have to do. I can't miss my chance to speak to him."

Rosie grinned.

"What?" Len asked, frowning, and not liking the idea of being laughed at.

"I just thought you'd be dating a prince," Rosie said, "Not, you know, one of us."

"Well, Jasper, isn't like everyone else," Eleanor said, "And besides, we broke up. I just didn't want to say that in front of Sarah Alice."

"Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Because she thinks we're the modern day equivalent of Sleeping Beauty and Prince what's-his-face," Eleanor replied, before walking towards the door, "And I don't want to destroy true love for her, by telling her the reality of everything."

"Well," Rosie said, "Maybe your luck will change after you speak to Jasper."

Eleanor shrugged, "Maybe, it's just, this isn't the first time he's broken my heart."

"Well then there's got to be a reason why you keep taking him back," Rosie said,"And it's surely an important one."

Eleanor looked into the red state room and saw Jasper standing by one of the south facing windows, looking out at the gardens below. He looked tired and worried and nervous, and Eleanor almost wanted to run over to him and hug him and kiss him. But then she remembered everything Jasper had said to her that Christmas Eve night and her legs stopped turning to mush. And she wanted to know why, why he'd broken up with her, the real reason, and why he'd gone away.

Because Robert was right, Eleanor was a good judge of character, and she could tell when someone wasn't being honest. And Eleanor knew Jasper was outright lying when he told her that he didn't feel the same way about her.

And what Sarah Alice had said about the book and the necklace had confirmed that.

"I want to talk to you," Eleanor announced as Jasper turned to face her, his face taut and emotionless, but Eleanor could tell that he was nervous and scared, "Where have you been Jasper? Why didn't you answer my text? And what's this about a story book and a necklace? What's going on? I need you tell me the truth. It's been three weeks, Jasper, three weeks!"

"Eleanor, I," Jasper began nervously, "There's a lot I need to tell you. First, that I'm so so sorry. You're going to want to sit down."

Eleanor felt her legs go all wobbly, but still she was resolute, "No, I'm fine."

"Well, it's going to take a while," Jasper said, with a sigh, "I lied when I said I didn't feel the same way about you, and that our relationship wasn't good for me. But I think you know that already. I wasn't lying when I said I felt suffocated, that much was true. The reality is I've never been in a good relationship before, and I felt like I was going crazy with love- but in a good way, so yes I felt suffocated, but it was a good thing for me. Because I needed it."

Eleanor smiled sadly, tears glistening in her eyes, "So why did you break up with me?"

Jasper sighed, "Look, Len, this is going to be hard to hear. My father sold me out to a reporter, the same reporter who published the article about your involvement in the Charity Gala. She knew about us, about my past, she wasn't going to stop unless I found a bigger story."

"And you couldn't have stayed?" Eleanor asked angrily, "Asked for James's help, or mine?"

Jasper sighed, "You're right, I should have. But I was scared, I had no idea what to do, I just reacted, did what I always do and didn't tell you anything. I was trying to protect you. Before with Mandy, I should have just told you the truth, straight away, but I was afraid of losing you, and I also was afraid it would break you. Now, you're different Eleanor, stronger, I shouldn't have reacted the same way. I'm so sorry."

Eleanor nodded, "So what was the bigger story?"

"I found Robert's killer, Boon, well attempted killer," Jasper said, "I told Harper Day about him, and got him to tell the truth about the orders going on inside the palace. And then he told me something. Eleanor, trust me, when I say that I wish I had gone to you and James's for help, but honestly, if this had been the outcome, well I'm happy I didn't. I'm not even sure about telling you this now."

"Well, you will bloody tell me!" Eleanor exploded, "Or I'll have you arrested for treason. You leaked palace documents, didn't you? So you better have a bloody good reason and you better tell me that bloody good reason right now, Jasper Frost, or so God help you!"

Jasper sighed, before looking his Prince in the eye, "Robert ordered for your father to be killed."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

James had just finished his report when there was a knock on his office door.

He was expecting someone, but at the same time he was aware that he had still been tasked with finding King Cyrus's fox (a task which he had gladly assigned to Sarah Alice).

"Come in," James said.

The door opened to reveal Prince Sebastian Idrisi, who stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Your highness, please take a seat," James said, "Could I offer you something to eat or drink? I have tea, coffee, and- well I had chocolate digestives, but it looks as if my daughter stole them- so there's only party rings."

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you. I'd love a coffee."

"You don't need to be worried," James said, "I'm just running a background check on the recent visitors to the palace. Standard stuff. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Ok," Sebastian said, "Although I am confused. I am a prince, so why would I need a background check?"

James smiled, "It's standard procedure. Nothing personal I can assure you. There you go, one coffee."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, "So did you find anything interesting?"

James picked up the report from the printer, "Yeah, I'll admit there were a few things. A degree in astrophysics, sounds very nice, an invoice saying you bought a new Ferrari last year, good choice, oh, and of course, an invoice for a Libyan friend of yours."

Sebastian smiled, "Ah, of course."

"You do understand that I do this to keep everyone at the palace safe and secure," James said, "So I need transparency, your highness, I'm just trying to do my job, and keep the Princess safe, as you know she is a socialite so she mingles with a lot of people- it's important to keep track of them, and their alliances."

Sebastian sighed, "It was just a small loan."

James gave him a defiant stare, "A small loan for what?"

"I don't know," Sebastian said, with a nonchalant stare, "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I'm the head of security," James said, "And Princess Eleanor's friend."

"Well as her friend, I don't think you'd want her to be upset," Sebastian said, "Which she will be, when I tell her you've been fabricating information to make me look bad, just to get Jasper Frost back into the game. Yes, Eleanor told me all about their break-up. And about how much your daughter Sarah Alice adores them, it would break her heart to know they're no longer together."

James tried his hardest to remain calm and not punch the prince in the face, "As Princess Eleanor's friend, I'm going to give you an option, because I don't want the Princess to get hurt anymore than you do. So here it is, you leave the palace immediately, go back to Morocco and never return, I'll say you were called away on official business by your father, and the Princess will forget you in good time. Or, I'll take this report to the Queen, and she'll take it to Mr Crenshaw- I'm assuming you know who he is- and the whole world will know, that the son of the right honourable King of Morocco paid for arms for Gaddafi."

Sebastian sighed, "Ok, I'll accept your deal, for the Princess, and for my father too. But for the record, Eleanor's already over Jasper, and I know she wanted me, so don't expect there to be a happy ending. I'm sure that'll make your little Sarah Alice very happy to know."

"You stick to fighting your own battles, your highness," James answered, "Mr Frost is more than capable of fighting and winning his own."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper watched as Eleanor walked towards the balcony, tears blurring her eyes, and waited in the doorway behind her. He knew Eleanor was stronger now but he was still afraid, afraid that she might jump. Her and Robert had been close, very close from what Liam had told him, and he was scared about what that might do to her.

"Go on," Eleanor said simply, her voice uneven with tears.

"I was looking through some old communications logs," Jasper said, "Ted's private cell phones. I stumbled on something interesting, some contact, called the Hawk, I didn't put two and two together until I notice an MI6 reporter about the balcony event a few weeks ago, Hawk- that was Robert's code name. Still it didn't mean anything until I looked a lot more closely at the records and er, contacted, Samantha Cook."

Eleanor turned around then, "What does Mandy have to do with all of this?"

"The diamond," Jasper began, noticing Rosie standing in the corner, "The diamond we planned to steal, well, Mandy was doing that for Robert. He was paying her to steal the diamond, sell it to count, and give him the money, to pay Ted to kill the King and to pay Boon to fake his death."

"What?" Eleanor exploded, "Why?"

"Eleanor, I swear I never knew," Jasper said, "I thought Mandy and I were going to go halves on the money- that was the initial plan- I'd take half, buy a nice house, and that would be it. I didn't ask about her, I thought she'd do the same, buy a penthouse or a fancy car. I didn't really care, we were business partners."

"And fuck buddies," Eleanor added, "Let's not forget that."

Rosie gave the Princess and her ex-boyfriend a worried look.

"Well, yes," Jasper said, "But like I say, I didn't know anything. Robert, and he is just Robert, not his royal highness or majesty, because he wasn't King Simon's son. He was Alaistar Lacey's."

Eleanor sighed, her face full of shock, "And Robert found out?"

"Robert always knew," Jasper said, "King Simon knew too. He knew about Alaistar but decided to turn a blind eye to it. King Simon raised Robert up well, but made it clear that when the time came, Robert would have to abdicate to Liam. King Simon believed he was doing what was right, this Lacey guy wouldn't have been able to provide for Robert like he could. I honestly believe your father loved Robert dearly. Of course, your mother, the Queen, made sure Robert had regular contact with his birth father too."

Eleanor nodded, "So what do we do now? I don't know if I can confront Robert about this. You've got to have a lot of evidence to prove this. If you don't, they'll charge you for treason, or worse."

"Don't worry, I've got the evidence," Jasper said, "Lots of it. And if Robert tries anything- well I've sent it on a time-delay to James and to several newspapers both in the UK and the US. Either I go in person or it gets there via email."

Eleanor breathed in a deep, shaking sigh, "Robbie really did this? I… but why would he fake his death?"

Jasper took a shaky sigh, "Because he wanted Liam to become king, and fail at becoming king. Then he would return and present a better option. Also, Eleanor, and I'm sorry to say it, he did set up Mandy, so…"

"You mean he deliberately got Mandy to pretend to like me," Eleanor said, "And date me. And then break me. No, no, no. And Liam, Robert must have been jealous of Liam, and wanted to hurt him too. All of this time, he pretended to care and yet he was just trying to hurt us."

"Eleanor, I think Robert might of cared," Jasper said quickly, "In spite of himself, but he never strayed from his mission, that's what I'm trying to say."

"I don't need to be told that Robert loved me in some 'special, different way'," Eleanor said, tears running down her face, "Even Robbie… I guess love was always too much to ask for."

"Eleanor, no," Jasper replied quickly, feeling terrified by Eleanor's reaction, "You are worthy of love. I love you. Liam, loves you. So does your Mum. And your Dad did. And Sarah Alice and James. You're easy to love, Len. Don't let what Robert did define who you are."

"Jasper's right," Rosie added, "You are worthy of love, Princess. And there are plenty of people who love you."

Eleanor quickly brushed away her tears, "My Mum and Liam, they need to know, but how do we tell them?"

Jasper took Eleanor's hand in his, "Together."

Jasper and Eleanor were just about to walk towards the Queen's rooms when Jasper noticed someone and felt his blood turn to ice.

"Jasper, what is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, there you are, Eleanor," the Queen said merrily, "Oh, and welcome back, Jasper. I thought I should introduce you to my new friend, Jack Parker."

"Parker?" Jasper asked, meeting the man's eyes, "Interesting new surname, _Dad_."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let's get this straight," Helena said, a look of disgust on her face, "Your name is not Jack Parker, it is Jack Frost, and you are Jasper's father."

"Yes, although I never intended for it to be brought up like this," Jack answered with a glib smile, "How are you, son? Is this the famous Eleanor I've heard so much about?"

"Ok, someone really needs to start explaining everything," Rosie said, "I've stuck the rules as best as I can, but now I can't any longer, your highness, your majesty. All I know is that Jasper tried to rob you, and that Robert…"

"Robert what?" Queen Helena asked confused.

"Oh, you mean that your son, Robert, ordered the last King Simon's death," Jack answered, "Yes, I was shocked when Samantha told me too. But I guess that's the problem with sons they never fail to let you down."

"Well at least I can say I'm happy to let you down," Jasper replied, "So happy. And that letting you down makes everyone I care about happy too."

"Enough," Queen Helena said, "Jack, you will tell me everything starting now, and then after that you will be arrested for…"

"Treason, five accounts of armed robbery, money laundering, car theft," Jasper said, "Is that everything, I can't really remember clearly? You see, Dad, you might think it was a good idea to keep tabs on me and my girl, but I can just as easily nose around in your life and destroy it too."

"Jasper, shut up!" Eleanor yelled, "My Mum needs to be told the truth. You two can have your family get together later on. Now, tell."

"What's going on here?" Liam asked in confusion as he walked into the state room.

"Prince Liam," Jasper began, "Meet my Dad. Dad meet Prince Liam."

"Dear God," Liam exclaimed in shock, "You don't mean to say…"

"Yes," Queen Helena said, "But that's not important right now…"

"Yes, it is," Liam said, "You-…"

"SHUT UP!" Eleanor yelled, "It's not that bloody important right now, not at all! Because the whole entire bloody world is falling apart right now! Robert ordered Tim Pryce to kill Dad, Liam. Jasper found out from old conversation logs. And Robert tricked Jasper into trying to steal the Koh-I-Noor to pay Tim Pryce for his services. Oh, and he set up the whole thing with Mandy too. And you want to know why- because he was jealous of us, and wanted to hurt us, all because- even though Dad did everything for him and gave him everything- he wasn't his biological son!"

Liam looked shell-shocked, "Jasper, is this true?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes, your highness. But I swear I never knew until a week ago, when I called Sam- Mandy."

"Why on earth were you calling Mandy?" Liam asked.

"I needed more info," Jasper said, "To confirm what I suspected. Don't worry, I found more evidence to check it all out, I didn't just take her word for it."

"And why exactly," the Queen began shakily, "Why exactly were you looking through confidential and private files related to Ted Pryce, especially after he died a good three months ago?"

"I think that might be another thing you can thank me for," Jack said with a grin, "See word got out that Jasper and your daughter were dating, and a reporter, well she also got word that Jasper and Mandy had tried to steal the Koh-I-Noor. She was just calling me to fact check."

"Robert and Mandy sold us out," Eleanor said, "I guess."

Jasper nodded, "That's the impression I get. I'm sorry for digging around in those files, it's just. Well a little under a year ago, around the time the king was stabbed a man approached Eleanor and told her he was the one who tried to kill Robert. So I agreed to go with Eleanor to meet him. When the reporter threatened to publish the story about Eleanor and I, I knew I had to come up with something good. So I got the guy on board and he agreed to tell his story, to clear his conscience, or at least try. He then told me that he had got calls from inside the palace, saying he had to kill Prince Robert, but that, he had also got calls initially asking him to kill the King, afterwards he was told that he was no longer needed for that job and the guy on the phone told him he'd take care of it- his name was Ted Pryce."

"You know that digging around in those files and sharing any of them with a journalist would be considered undeniable treason?" the Queen said.

Jasper nodded, "Eleanor's already got me arrested once and I'd happily go to jail for her."

"Jasper," Eleanor said, in a small, shocked voice, "I won't let that happen."

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked, "How do we even approach this subject with Robert?"

The Queen shook her head, "For once I have no idea. All I know is that you, Jack Frost, will be going to prison for a very long time. Jasper, Rosie, do whatever you need to do."

"I'm a better man," Jasper replied, "Which is why I'm not about to beat the shit out of you. Rosie, do whatever you want with him, I couldn't care less."

"Gladly," Rosie said, before knocking Frost sr. To the ground and pinning his arms behind his back, before dragging him away.

Eleanor collapsed onto the sofa, her face pale, Liam joining her moments later, looking similarly ashen.

Queen Helena paced backwards and forwards deep in thought, whilst Jasper took a seat between the two Henstridge siblings, taking Eleanor's hand in his and feeling her head rest against him shoulder, and she wept silently.

That was a new experience for him, Eleanor was usually loud and fierce, but she was obviously so broken now that all of her had left. As for Liam, he usually went quiet when upset, which gave Jasper some hope, but at the same time that still meant that Jasper couldn't tell anything about what he was thinking.

"Do you know," a familiar voice began as a figure walked into the state room, "That this the first time since Christmas that all of us have been together in the same room. Oh, and Jasper, how good of you to join us? Should we talk preparations for the Privy council?"

"LIAM NO!"

Liam tackled Robert to the ground before punching him again and again, breaking Robert's nose and blinding him temporarily.

"YOU ORDERED MY FATHER'S DEATH!" Liam yelled, before hitting Robert again and again, he was aware of someone- likely Jasper trying to pull him off of Robert- but he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

"Liam, the golden boy," Robert said, "How pathetic it was to see you pretending to skulk about in my shadow when you were the one father always loved the most? Oh, how hard done by you were…"

Liam punched the prince again.

"Liam, stop!" Helena yelled, "Is it true?"

Robert smiled, "What part of it? That I am a bastard child, yes, let's get that one out in the open, mother, let's mention dear old Alaistar Lacey, Mum. I mean it is about time."

"You know full well what I mean," the Queen said, "Is it true? Did you really order for Simon to be killed?"

Robert grinned, "Liam understands perfectly well what it's like to be second fiddle to someone else. It drove him crazy too, after I took Kathryn from him."

"I didn't get anyone killed, though, did I?" Liam replied.

Robert smiled, "I bet you wanted to kill me though, deep down. I saw your fire in the boxing ring, I can tell you have that in you two, if push to you'll do something just as great as I did. Don't ever think that you're an innocent."

Helena gave Robert and exasperated look, "So are you saying that you did do it?"

"Why don't you just trust what dear old Jasper's got to say?" Robert asked, with a snide smile, "Yes, Mandy told me all about your poking around. Shame it's treasonous."

"Yeah, well, I think people will care more about what you did," Jasper replied simply.

"And all of this for, Len," Robert said, "You sorry bastard, I thought you'd have learnt by now that none of my sister's boyfriends last that long. I hope it was worth it, destroying your life for her."

"Oh, it was totally worth it," Jasper said.

"Well whatever happens, you'll never be one of us," Robert said, "A dirty American grifter like you, you should just go back to the trailer park that you came from. You'll never be good enough…"

"Eleanor, what are you…"

"You take that back," Eleanor said, as she aimed a sword from one of the displays at Robert's chest, her eyes gleaming with pain and fire, "And answer the god-damn question Robbie- did you order for my father to be killed."

Robert grinned, "Yes, yes I did. But I don't know why you care so much, I mean after all he was disappointed in you, and given all that you've done before, why wouldn't he be? I mean, your brother almost died, and you couldn't be bothered to call because you were wasted. Who even allows them-self to get like that?"

Eleanor trembled with unshed tears, the sword shaking in her hand. She was aware of Jasper moving to stand next to her, putting a hand on her waist.

"Len, give me the sword," Jasper said, "You don't want to do this."

Eleanor shook her head, "Robbie, is this really you?"

Robert grinned, and nodded.

Jasper sensed what was going to happen next and quickly grabbed Eleanor out of the way, causing her to drop the sword in the commotion. He wrapped his arms tightly around Eleanor, who fought hard against him.

"Let me go, Jasper!" Eleanor yelled, crying, "He pretty much murdered my father! You can't do this!"

"I won't let you kill him Eleanor!" Jasper replied, as she still struggled.

"Jasper's right," Liam said, "We should let the courts decide his fate this time. Treat him like anyone else. He's no brother of mine."

"Your majesty," James said, scared as he rushed into the room, Rosie at his side, "Your highnesses. I received Jasper's email and Rosie called for me as soon as she knew things were escalating here. I can't… Rosie take Robert down to the holding cells. Are you all ok?"

Liam and Helena nodded solemnly.

"OK, AM I BLOODY OK?!" Eleanor yelled, as Rosie dragged Robert away, "Of course I'm not bloody ok!"

"Jasper," Helena began, "I'd like it if you could stay with Eleanor please. If that's ok with you, Mr Hill?"

"Of course," James replied, "It's going to take a while to get through all of the evidence Jasper has sent me. And for the record, I'm not pressing charges for treason, if you're not, your Majesty?"

"If anyone does I'll bloody kill them!" Eleanor yelled.

Helena smiled sadly, "Of course I won't, Leni, darling. Jasper, please."

"Of course, your majesty," Jasper said, before helping Eleanor walk towards the exit of the state room and back along the corridor to her room.

James let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, so sorry, I was hoping things might get better for your family."

Queen Helena gave him a sad look, "Well, no one cries for the Queen."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper was practically carrying Eleanor by the time they arrived back at her room. The shock of the events that had just transpired was finally beginning to set in and she was beginning to fall to pieces, tears streamed down her cheeks as Jasper helped her towards her bed.

"You should rest," Jasper said simply.

"I'm not a baby, Jasper," Eleanor replied, between sobs.

"I just mean that the media will be here later," Jasper said, "And you'll want to be ready for that."

Eleanor nodded, "Jasper, will you stay with me?"

Jasper smiled, before kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket and then sat next to Eleanor on the bed, pulling the covers up around them as she rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Did you mean what you said?" Eleanor asked in a quiet voice, "That you'd be happy to go to prison for me? That you'd even destroy your life for me?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes. I love you, Eleanor."

Eleanor sobbed loudly, as Jasper held her tightly.

"You should have just told me," Eleanor said, "We could have fixed everything together."

"I know," Jasper said, "And I swear I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"Thank you, Jasper," Eleanor said, "But the next time you want to treat a girl, flowers are better than uncovering information about a murderer."

Jasper smiled, "I'll bear that in mind. I am sorry, Eleanor, sorry about everything that happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Eleanor said, "And I forgive you for leaving me."

"Len," Jasper said, "I'm glad for your forgiveness, but I need to know that it's coming from a good place. I need to know that you feel worthy of being loved, Len, and that you're not just forgiving me because…"

"Well am I?" Eleanor asked, "Am I really worthy of love? If someone like Robbie…"

"Hey!" Jasper said, "Robert is just one person. One person, Len. You were sold a lie, too. You were sold a lie that people like Robert and Beck were the good guys whilst I was the bad guy. It's not as simple as that. Robert- he did what he did, Beck thought he was practically entitled to you. And me, the dirty American grifter, I fought for you all the way, and always will. Because you are worthy of love, Eleanor, so worthy."

Eleanor sobbed, "I just wish things could go back to the way they were, before Christmas."

"Well I'm happy to start writing letters again," Jasper said, "if you are?"

Eleanor grinned slightly, despite herself, "Yeah, I'd love to do that. That reminds me… I never got to give you your Christmas present."

"I don't think now would be the most appropriate time," Jasper answered.

"Not THAT Christmas present," Eleanor said with a smile, "Go over to my vanity, it's in the top draw."

Jasper followed her orders and found a present wrapped in red sparkly paper.

"Open it!" Eleanor commanded,as Jasper tore off the paper carefully.

"Is this?" Jasper asked excitedly, "Oh my God, Len, this is amazing."

"Yes, well you're amazing," Eleanor replied.

Jasper smiled, "An original letter from Catherine de Valois to Owen Tudor. Thank you, Eleanor. I wish I had your Christmas present here to give to you."

"I don't mind waiting," Eleanor said, "I'm just happy you're here, with me."

Jasper smiled, moving to sit next to her again, "You should rest now, Eleanor, I have a feeling today is going to be a long day."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sebastian had just finished packing his bags when Liam arrived in his room, the Morrocan prince smiled to the English one, before picking up his suitcase.

"You heading back home?" Liam asked.

Sebastian nodded, "Important business, unavoidable, unfortunately."

"And when will you be back?" Liam asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm not sure just yet."

"Mr Hill told me everything," Liam replied venemously, "So you better leave and never come back. No one ever gets away with hurting my sister, understood?"

"What will you tell her?" Sebastian asked.

"You went away because your father is sick," Liam said, "I'll tell her that. My sister's had a lot of shit people in her life, she doesn't need you as well."

Sebastian smiled, "Like that Jasper."

Liam punched the other prince squarely in the face, "I'm not in the mood to hear people insulting Jasper today. He'll always be a better man than you could ever hope to be."

"Well I hope he makes everything right for Eleanor," Sebastian said, "Despite what I've done, I always cared about her."

Liam sighed, "Just get out of here."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Helena was hunched over at her desk when Spencer arrived, looking flustered.

"Your majesty, Mr Hill told me everything," Spencer said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry your majesty. Is there anything I can do?"

Helena nodded tiredly, "Could you inform the Privy council that they will be voting between Liam and Cyrus for King. Not Robert anymore, of course. Could you also telephone Mr Crenshaw, we need to do damage control ASAP. And can please make sure that my daughter, Eleanor, gets some lunch sent up to her, I know what she gets like during times like these but I won't have her passing out during the interviews this afternoon."

"Certainly, your highness," Spencer replied.

"Thank you," Helena answered, "Oh, and Spencer."

"Yes, your majesty?" Spencer asked.

"I'm sorry, for before," Helena replied, "I shouldn't have behaved the way I did."

"It's ok, your majesty," Spencer replied, "I'm just here for whatever you want or need."

"But what about you want or need?" Helena asked, "You've always been loyal to me."

"I just want you to be happy, your majesty," Spencer replied, "That's enough for me."

"Helena," the Queen replied, "From now on you can call me Helena."

Spencer smiled.

"Oh, and, I don't suppose you've ever been to Vienna?" Helena asked.

Spencer shook his head.

"Well I'll leave you to arrange a good cover story for that little trip," Helena said with a smile.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam sat in his room, staring at the boxing gloves that were in his hands. The staff had just begun to clear out Robert's room- an easy task, given that he didn't have much time to get settled back in.

He guessed they must have gone through all of the evidence and found enough evidence to arrest Robert for treason.

He didn't know how he felt about that. After all, Robert had still been his brother.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Liam called out.

The door opened a moment later to reveal Willow.

"Liam, I'm so sorry," Willow said, "Robert-."

"It's ok," Liam said, "Well it's not ok, but you know."

Willow nodded, "I understand. Your mother told me to tell you that Crenshaw will be here in an hour, so…"

"Willow, I'm sorry about last night," Liam said, "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Willow smiled a little, "Liam, we've been friends for a good while. And I know the pressure that you live under. I'm hardly going to base everything about you off of one crappy sentence."

Liam smiled, "Thank you, Willow."

"But I am going to expect you to make it up to me," Willow said.

"Whatever you want, Willow," Liam said.

"Well, there is that new cereal cafe in Camden opening tomorrow," Willow said, "And according to my analyses none of you have put the royal warrant on a cereal cafe yet, so you could pretend to be there on official business, but…"

"Really, we'd just be going there for breakfast," Liam said.

"Yes, like old times," Willow said, "Because those are the times I want to remember. And of course, because food makes everything better."

Liam smiled, "You're a great friend. You know that."

Willow nodded, "I'm an amazing friend. Now I'm going to leave you to get ready. Your mum said she's ordered lunch for you. Oh, and one other thing."

"Yes?" Liam asked.

"I guess #KingLiam is back on," Willow said with a smile.

Liam grinned, "Yeah, it is."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Is it safe?" a familiar voice yelled out, awakening Eleanor and Jasper. They grinned as they realised who it must be.

"Yes, it's safe," Eleanor called out.

"Good," Sarah Alice said as she opened the door, "I have no idea why Daddy told me to say that… oh, but I found your fox."

Eleanor looked over at the fox, who was on a leash and sat happily at Sarah Alice's side.

"Prince Rufus the second!" Eleanor yelled, "I'm so glad he's safe."

"Prince Rufus the what?" Jasper asked, "You're not seriously going to keep him, are you?"

Eleanor pouted, "Of course we are, he's so cute."

"He's probably got rabies," Jasper said.

"No, he hasn't," Eleanor said, "Oh come on, Jasper, I've had a tough day, I need this."

"And I do too," Sarah Alice added.

"Ok, fine," Jasper said, "But for the record, I think we should have got a cat, if anything, and I'm pretty sure this is going to be a bad idea."

"Don't listen to Jasper Caterpillar," Sarah Alice said, stroking the fox's head, "He doesn't mean that."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I brought you the present," Sarah Alice said, "I'm sorry for ruining the surprise, but I promise I won't ruin the next one."

Jasper smiled, taking the present from Sarah Alice, "Thank you, Sarah Alice, and yes, it's best we don't talk about you-know-what."

Sarah Alice grinned a Eleanor frowned inquisitively.

"What's you-know-what?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Jasper said, before passing her the present, "Happy late Christmas, Eleanor."

Eleanor unwrapped the present, "Aw, this so cute. Oh, my Frosty."

Eleanor read the story book, laughing every now and then, "What would I do without my scoliotic three-eyed caterpillar,eh?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, I don't know either."

Eleanor turned to the last page, "Jasper, this is beautiful, thank you. And thank you too, Sarah Alice, I loved the drawings."

Sarah Alice smiled, before climbing up onto the bed, Prince Rufus joining her.

Jasper helped Eleanor put the necklace on and she rewarded him with a kiss.

"Well, you can't stay in bed all day," Sarah Alice said, "Time to get up!"

Eleanor smiled, "Ok, give me a minute."

"Daddy said that lunch will be arriving any minute," Sarah Alice said, "And that Cren- Cren-, I don't know, he'll be here in an hour."

Eleanor nodded understandingly, "You will stay for lunch, Sarah Alice?"

The little girl nodded.

"But Prince Rufus won't," Jasper said adamantly, "You should get Rosie to take him out for some exercise."

Sarah Alice nodded before passing the pet fox to Eleanor's new security detail, who just smiled at the couple and the little girl.

Moments later a cart with lunch arrived, display three plates and something in a plastic bag.

"Is that?" Jasper said, "No way!"

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"KFC," Jasper said, "I thought you royals didn't eat junk food."

"Well officially no," Eleanor said, "But on a few drunken nights out I haven't minded so much. And there was this one time, Liam and I's ninth birthday party, Dad bought in a load of fast food for this real kids birthday party. He wanted it to be as much like a normal kids party as possible."

Jasper smiled, "Well, I'm pretty sure comfort food in what we all need right now."

"Oh, yeah, fried chicken is a big thing in America, isn't it?" Eleanor realised.

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, my school used to have fried chicken Fridays. Now I guess they'll have had to make everything healthy."

Eleanor shrugged, "My school lunches weren't that healthy. We always got desert, and no one ever told the Princess she couldn't have _that_ much chocolate cake."

Jasper grinned, "Well of course, they wouldn't dare."

"My school lunches are all healthy," Sarah Alice said with a look of disgust, "Loads of vegetables and potatoes and chicken with herbs and things like that. And we have fruit for dessert, fruits not a real dessert."

"Exactly, Sara Alice, exactly," Eleanor agreed.

Jasper smiled, "You're going to make a great mother someday, Len."

"Yeah, and you'll be a great father too," Eleanor replied.

"You'll both be great parents," Sarah Alice concluded, "And it would be great to have someone my own age to play with at the palace. No offence."

"No we get it Sarah Alice," Jasper replied, "Maybe you could invite some of your school friends over."

"Yeah, and I could arrange a party," Eleanor said, "That's a great idea."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, it really is, Len."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Mr Crenshaw sat on the sofa in the library regarding the royal family with a questioning stare. Eleanor looked nervous, Helena was even unsettled, and as for Liam- he looked like he was about to explode any minute.

"I think I'm nearly done," Mr Crenshaw said, "I'm certainly very sorry for everything that has happened to you today. But just one more question- something I've found curious for quite a while now- Queen Helena, you say Prince Liam and King Cyrus will face a vote from the Privy Council, yes? Well I was wondering, we live in a modern progressive age now, of course, why isn't Princess Eleanor being included?"

Eleanor let out an exasperated gasp, "No, no, I couldn't. It's Liam's birth right."

"Eleanor," Liam began carefully.

"And it just wouldn't be right," Eleanor answered, "I mean, I have a reputation."

"Yes, for philanthropy now," Mr Crenshaw said, "And who was it who took part in the Christmas speech?"

Eleanor shook her head, "It's a crazy suggestion, no, I don't want to be a Queen."

"Len," Queen Helena said, placing a hand on her daughter's, her face creased with worry, "Mr Crenshaw is right, we shouldn't have overlooked you."

"No, I won't do this to Liam," Eleanor replied, "It's his birth right. I, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's been hard on her," Queen Helena said as Eleanor darted from the room, "Eleanor and Robert were very close."

Mr Crenshaw nodded.

"Len should be included in the vote," Liam said, "If she wants to be. I won't have her being in my shadow the way it was with Robert and I."

Queen Helena nodded, "You should go and find your sister. Mr Crenshaw I hope you have everything you need."

"Certainly," Mr Crenshaw said, "And once again I am truly sorry."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor raced towards her room and her bathroom and barely made it in time before throwing up.

Everything had been too much for her and it had finally gotten the better of her.

Her a Queen? That was ridiculous.

But she knew it was natural that some people had gotten the wrong idea. After all, she'd given the Christmas speech, she'd pretty much single handedly organised and designed the charity gala, and she'd been the only neutral party in the battle between her brothers.

But her a Queen? Yes, she had grown up, but she was no Queen.

"Leni," she heard Liam call out as he darted towards her bathroom, "Oh, Len."

She quickly brushed away her tears as Liam grabbed her fluffy black dressing gown and placed it around her shoulders.

"Come on, you need to rest," Liam said, helping her back to her room and helping her to her bed.

Eleanor was shaky and pale and now she felt so so tired.

"I can't do it Liam," Eleanor said, "I can't take your birth right from you. This is what you were born to do."

"And if you were born four minutes earlier then it would have been you," Liam replied, "Len, it's wrong that four minutes should be used to decide the course of someone's life. If you want this then go for it, I won't hate you for it."

Eleanor shook her head, "We both know I'd make a crap queen."

"That's rubbish, Len," Liam argued, "You and I both know you'd make a good Queen. You've really changed now- I mean interviews, organising and designing the gala, you even gave the Christmas speech. And it's only right that you should be considered. And then there's the referendum to be considered too- the people need a monarch who is relevant, relatable, you are. People look up to you, they admire you. Yes, I had #KingLiam, but I was always the party prince, distant and aloof. You, however, you were happy to party and mingle with everyone and anyone, you wanted to be accepted for who you are, and you accepted everyone for who they are too. I know it's a lot to take in, but please consider it. Don't just write yourself off, Len."

"But it's such a responsibility," Eleanor said in a small voice, "I don't think I could do it."

"Neither did I," Liam said, "it's not something you just know you'll be good at it, it's something you work at again and again. The moment you think you've got it, that's the moment you begin to lose it forever."

Eleanor nodded, "I need time to process everything. I don't know why I feel so tired."

"A lot has happened today, sleep," Liam said, "Everything will start to get better now, I promise."

Eleanor smiled, "I know, thanks, Liam. You're a great big brother."

Liam smiled, "And you're the best little sister I could have ever wished for."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor was still sleeping when Jasper arrived at around seven that evening. He had been worrying about her all afternoon, so much that James had finally told him to go to her, that his work could wait until the next day.

Jasper watched her sleep, not wanting to wake her up, but he knew that he had reserved the table for half eight and that Eleanor would want time to get ready. Her mascara and eye-liner was smudged and she looked pale.

"Eleanor," Jasper said, shaking her gently.

Immediately Eleanor started waking up, groggily.

"What is it?" Eleanor mumbled.

" A welcome distraction," Jasper said.

"My surprise?" Eleanor asked with a smile, noticing that Jasper was wearing the suit he'd worn on their 'first date'.

Jasper nodded, "Now, you need to get ready, Princess."

Eleanor grinned, "I love surprises."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Jasper, where are we going?" Eleanor asked as the scarf covered her eyes, she was aware of Jasper's arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hand, but she was scared of falling and hurting herself, especially as her legs were turning to mush.

"We're here," Jasper announced, removing the scarf.

Eleanor gasped as she looked out across the room. Fairy light decorated the ceiling and there were mirrors on three sides of the room, throwing light across the room in all directions to make it look as if they were surrounded by clouds of fireflies. The other wall had a window and Eleanor could see the skyline of London in the distance.

A single table sat in the middle of the room, decorated with candles and red balloons.

"Happy early Valentine's Day," Jasper said with a smile.

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you! I love this!"

Jasper smiled, taking Eleanor's hand in his, "Well I thought since we missed Christmas, that we should do things properly this time round."

Eleanor smiled, her eyes lighting up in a way that set Jasper's heart on fire, "This is the best surprise ever!"

"I'm glad you like it," Jasper said, before leading her to the table and pulling out her chair for her.

"Ooh," Eleanor said, looking at the menu, "They have my favourite."

"Of course, they do," Jasper said.

"Ok, how did you arrange all of this?" Eleanor asked, giving him a curious look.

"Well you know, when you work the royal family," Jasper said, "You get a few perks."

Eleanor grinned, "Well this is lovely. I'll have to make your Valentine's Day present absolutely amazing."

Jasper grinned, "Having you here is enough for me, Eleanor."

Eleanor blushed, knowing that Jasper was quoting her.

"Your highness," a waiter said appearing with two plates of food, "Your starters are here."

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you."

"Thanks," Jasper added.

"And what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like the Tempranillo, please," Jasper said.

"The prosecco, please," Len added.

"I thought you'd go for the wine," Jasper said.

"No, Jasper, prosecco is an aperitif," Len explained, "Red wines are drunk usually at the end of a meal, before dessert wines."

Jasper sighed, "Yeah, well, I'm more of a bottle of Bulmers and shots of tequila kind of guy. So I'll take your word on it."

"Don't worry, Jasper," Len reassured him, "I'll you learn palace etiquette. I mean you need to learn it if-."

"If what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Liam and Mum want me to stand before the Privy Council too," Eleanor said with a sigh, "They think I'd make a good Queen."

"You would," Jasper replied simply.

" I can't," Eleanor replied, "I'm not going to take away Liam's birth right and then, I'm not going to lose you either."

Jasper frowned.

"They would force us to split up, I know it," Eleanor said, "And I don't want that."

"You shouldn't throw away your future just for me," Jasper said, "If Liam says he's ok with it, and if it's what you really want, then you should go for it."

"I don't know," Eleanor said, "Right now there's so much to think about."

"When's the council meeting?" Jasper asked.

"Next week," Eleanor replied.

"Well you don't have to decide tonight," Jasper answered, "Have tonight off. No royal worries. For tonight we'll just be a normal couple going out on a very normal date, ok?"

Eleanor picked up her glass, "To normal."

Jasper smiled, "To normal."

"I read your letter," Eleanor said, "It was lovely. I've really missed them."

Jasper smiled, "I hope it wasn't too much. I know we're only just finding our feet again."

Eleanor smiled, "No, I just want things to carry on from where we left off, and to get better of course."

Jasper nodded, "I can promise that they will."

Eleanor grinned, "Good, good. And there's a reply waiting for you of course."

"You don't waste any time, do you, Len," Jasper replied.

"Well I have been waiting to talk to you for three weeks," Eleanor said.

Jasper smiled, "Len, I've been thinking about something."

"Yeah," Eleanor said, "Go on."

"Well, with everything changing now, and- the Privy council," Jasper said, "I think it might be a good time for us to go public. I mean, I don't think we'll be able to hide this much longer. Sooner or later someone is going to find out, and realise I was the one who found out about the whole King Simon fiasco."

Eleanor nodded, "If it's what you want, I'll support you."

Jasper smiled, "Maybe we should wait a couple of days. Then what call Mr Crenshaw-…"

Eleanor shook her head, "Yes, we should wait, but not Crenshaw, that guy thinks he's good, his ego needs deflating not building up. No, I say, we should just go for a walk somewhere, the Embankment or something like that. I think that would be better- if of course, you'd be happy with that."

"Yeah, I think that would be great," Jasper said, "And of course, I'll arrange security with James, the Embankment can get a little crazy this time of year."

Eleanor smiled, "You know, I'm glad you're being honest with me now."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, I am too."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was almost ten by the time that Eleanor and Jasper had finished their meal and they were still at the restaurant, sitting in the window seat, looking out at the London skyline.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eleanor said, "I never really took the time to notice it before."

"Yeah, it is," Jasper said, "But you should see the skyline of Las Vegas. Or New York."

"You've been to New York," Leni asked.

Jasper shook his head, "No, but I hope to some day."

"Well, it's a good thing you're dating a girl with unlimited use of a private jet," Eleanor said.

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, it is, I guess."

Eleanor grinned, moving to sit closer to him, and kissing him passionately.

"Are we really going there?" Jasper asked surprised, "Right here."

"Of course, Jasper," Eleanor said seductively, "All the waiters have gone home and we're on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the area. No one is going to see us."

Jasper laughed, "You're crazy."

Eleanor pushed Jasper's jacket off his shoulders, "Yes but you love crazy."

Jasper laughed before kissing his princess, the London skyline glowing in the darkness behind them.

They were both finally home.

THE END

Thanks for the reviews! :)


End file.
